The present disclosure generally relates to calibration of an electronic display, and specifically relates to a display latency calibration for a liquid crystal display panel.
An electronic display having illumination elements or pixels designed based on liquid crystal (LC) cells can be referred to as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or an LCD. Each illumination element in an LCD experiences a certain delay or latency required for that illumination element to reach a desired state of illumination. A latency of an illumination element in an LCD to transition from a starting state of illumination to an ending state of illumination can be referred to as an LC transition time. The LC transition time is a function of several variables, such as a current temperature of the illumination element, a current or starting state of illumination, and a next or ending state of illumination. Thus, an LC transition time can be different for each illumination element of a plurality of illumination elements in an LCD. Different LC transition times of illumination elements in an LCD can negatively affect visual experience of a user to whom video content is presented via the LCD.
Therefore, calibration of an LCD is desired to take into account different LC transition times of illumination elements in the LCD.